1989 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 1989 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the culmination of the 1988–89 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season, the 42nd such tournament in NCAA history. It was held between March 17 and April 1, 1989, and concluded with Harvard defeating Minnesota 4-3 in overtime. All First Round and Quarterfinals matchups were held at home team venues with the 'Frozen Four' games being played at the St. Paul Civic Center in St. Paul, Minnesota. Qualifying teams The NCAA permitted 12 teams to qualify for the tournament and divided its qualifiers into two regions (East and West). Each of the tournament champions from the four Division I conferences (CCHA, ECAC, Hockey East and WCHA) received automatic invitations into the tournament with At-large bids making up the remaining 8 teams. The NCAA permitted one Independent team to participate in the tournament and because the previous year the independent qualifier was placed in the West pool the two eastern conferences (ECAC and Hockey East) would split only three open spots as opposed to the West's four open spots. The top four remaining western teams and the top three remaining eastern teams received invitations and were seeded with the automatic qualifiers according to their ranking. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. The three odd-number ranked teams from one region were placed into a bracket with the three even-number ranked teams of the other region. The teams were then seeded according to their ranking with the top two teams in each bracket receiving byes into the quarterfinals. In the first round the third and sixth seeds and the fourth and fifth seeds played best-of-three series to determine which school advanced to the Quarterfinals with the winners of the 4 vs. 5 series playing the first seed and the winner of the 3 vs. 6 series playing the second seed. In the Quarterfinals the matches were best-of-three series once more with the victors advancing to the National Semifinals. Beginning with the Semifinals all games were played at the St. Paul Civic Center and all series became Single-game eliminations. The winning teams in the semifinals advanced to the National Championship Game. Tournament Bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (E3) St. Lawrence vs. (W6) Wisconsin (E4) Boston College vs. (W5) Bowling Green (W3) Lake Superior State vs. (E6) St. Cloud State (W4) Northern Michigan vs. (E5) Providence Quarterfinals (E1) Maine vs. (E5) Providence (E2) Harvard vs. (W3) Lake Superior State (W1) Michigan State vs. (E4) Boston College |score1 = 3 – 6 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Reynolds, Murray) Steve Beadle – 19:55 |1-1-2 = 10:41 – Marty McInnis (Franzosa) 12:41 – Steve Scheifele (Franzosa, Buckley) |1-2-1 = No scoring |1-2-2 = 01:11 – Shawn Kennedy (O'Neill, Sweeney) |1-3-1 = (Hamilton, Brind'Amour) Shawn Heaphy – 11:53 (Cole, Reynolds) Brad Hamilton – 19:16 |1-3-2 = 06:42 – GW – David Emma (Mullowney) 08:09 – Tim Sweeney (Heinze, McInnis) 12:34 – Shawn Kennedy (Braccia) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = |date2 = March 25 |score2 = 7 – 2 |recap2 = |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = (Reynolds) Danton Cole – 17:59 |2-1-2 = No scoring |2-2-1 = (White, Woolley) Shawn Heaphy – 07:22 (Bartels, Beadle) Mark Hirth – GW – 09:18 (White, Brind'Amour) Shawn Heaphy – 10:34 (Luongo, Norris) Pat Murray – 13:41 |2-2-2 = 05:07 – Paul Marshall (Franzosa) 10:49 – Steve Heinze (McInnis) |2-3-1 = (Luongo) Peter White – 12:16 (Murray, Brind'Amour) Kip Miller – 14:29 |2-3-2 = No scoring |goalie2-1 = |goalie2-2 = |date3 = March 26 |score3 = 5 – 4 |recap3 = |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 1 |3-1-1 = (Brind'Amour, Woolley) Kip Miller – 05:22 |3-1-2 = 03:35 – SH – David Emma (Heinze, Brown) 12:41 – Steve Scheifele (Franzosa, Buckley) |3-2-1 = (Brind'Amour) Peter White – 01:49 |3-2-2 = 00:34 – Jeff O'Neill (Brown, Mullowney) |3-3-1 = (Murray, Beadle) Bobby Reynolds – 01:42 (Heaphy) Rod Brind'Amour – 05:23 |3-3-2 = 03:57 – Paul Marshall (Emma, Heinze) 04:22 – Joe Cleary (Braccia, Buckley) |3-4-1 = (Gibson, Russell) Mark Hirth – GW – 05:57 |goalie3-1 = |goalie3-2 = |series = Michigan State won series 2–1}} (W2) Minnesota vs. (W6) Wisconsin Frozen Four National Semifinal (W1) Michigan State vs. (E2) Harvard |score1 = 3 – 6 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No scoring |1-1-2 = 03:58 – Peter Ciavaglia (Weisbrod, Krayer) 06:54 – C. J. Young (Donato, Ciavaglia) |1-2-1 = (Woolley, Miller) Danton Cole – 15:25 |1-2-2 = 10:24 – Lane MacDonald (Ciavaglia, Donato) 16:01 – GW – Ted Donato (Vukonich) 16:24 – Ed Krayer (Hartje, Caplan) |1-3-1 = (White, Hamilton) Shawn Heaphy – 06:37 (unassisted) Danton Cole – 14:16 |1-3-2 = 05:10 – Ed Krayer (Ciavaglia, Weisbrod) |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} (E1) Maine vs. (W2) Minnesota Consolation Game (E1) Maine vs. (W1) Michigan State |score1 = 4 – 7 |recap1 = |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Vitale, Scremin) Bob Corkum – 02:08 |1-1-2 = 07:17 – Shawn Heaphy (unassisted) 13:17 – Shawn Heaphy (Brind'Amour) |1-2-1 = (Barkley, Jenkins) Chris Cambio – 03:06 (Burke, Guidotti) Scott Pellerin – 04:16 |1-2-2 = 08:26 – Steve Beadle (Norris, Miller) 11:10 – Kerry Russell (Bartels) 12:50 – GW – Danton Cole (Cummins, Reynolds) 13:07 – Rod Brind'Amour (Heaphy, beadle) 19:49 – Shawn Heaphy (White, Brind'Amour) |1-3-1 = (Perron, Robitaille) Mario Thyer – 04:09 |1-3-2 = No scoring |goalie1-1 = |goalie1-2 = }} National Championship (W2) Minnesota vs. (E2) Harvard All-Tournament Team *G: Allain Roy (Harvard) *D: Todd Richards (Minnesota) *D: Kevin Sneddon (Harvard) *F: Jon Anderson (Minnesota) *F: Ted Donato* (Harvard) *F: Lane MacDonald (Harvard) * Most Outstanding Player(s) See also *1989 Frozen Four References Category:1989 in hockey Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments